1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side-sloping steering device for a skateboard, and more particularly to a device which makes use of the sloping of the main frame to reach the direction-turning effect of the wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The steering device of a broadly used conventional skateboard, as shown in FIG. 6, is structurally the same to that of bicycles or cars, that is, they make use of turning the handle or the steering wheel to enable the coupled wheel assembly to carry out a direct direction-turning movement. Though this is a very common technique, it's uneasy to hold the handgrip 10 with one hand in turning the direction, especially for the beginner or the user unfamiliar therewith, because it is an exercise apparatus (or called toy) with small volume. An excessive or insufficient turning movement is easily caused.